Give It All Up
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: After Vader hears of Padmè's death he asks himself why he ever joined the dark side. Song - fic!


  
Give It All Up  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
AN: This is my first songfic. This fic is based around the song 'Give it All Up' by The Corrs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They say I'm crazy,  
  
And it's probably true,  
  
But I'm at my happiest,  
  
When I'm with you,  
  
  
  
I sat in front of my communication unit looking at the lasest reports from the ship's technicians. Nothing new, the same old boring   
thing each day, over and over again.   
  
I remember once upon a time when I used to jump at the chance of waking up and seeing what new day brings, but these days I don't   
care if I live or die. Their one in the same.   
  
  
  
There is a distance between us,  
  
So far that I can't reach,  
  
The stage lights they shine so brightly,  
  
But still I get no peace,  
  
And I'm a long long way away from you,   
  
  
  
I try not to think of the tears that threaten my eyes each day. What use is your life if you had nobody to share it with? //My angel are you   
in heaven now?// A few days ago I got a communication from Naboo that the former Queen Amidala had been killed by a 'cold blooded  
murder.'   
  
Somebody had done what my master himself feared of doing..they had killed the Leader of the Rebellion. //Or was I her killer?// I fear   
that I shall never see her face again or feel her warm lips against mine. People like her were one in a million. I split her heart in two   
and left without saying goodbye. //Who was I to do that to an angel?//  
  
  
  
But I'd give it all up just for you,  
  
Just to have you near me,  
  
I'd give it all up just for you,  
  
You bring me up, Your bring me down,  
  
You turn me inside out,  
  
I'd give it all up just for you,   
  
  
  
//Angel, can you hear me cry for you?// What use is the dark side? I hate my life. I want to go home to her. But now I know that that will  
never happen. My dream of a happy life was shattered when I started to believe that the dark side of the force could solve all my problems.  
  
The good in me is now dead, I fear. The little boy called Anakin Skywalker now longer exists, the loving husband is now dead along Padmè.  
The evil Sith Lord still lives and kills for fun. I used to fear people like this and now I have become one. Oh what use is the dark side now??  
Where did it get me?  
  
  
  
I've been hearing some stories,  
  
Of couples so in love,  
  
But they've spent so much time apart,  
  
That they never seem to work,  
  
And I'm a long long way from you,  
  
  
  
//Angel, hear my plea of forgiveness// My eyes no longer hold that spark of humor in them. My body no longer contains all that immense energy   
which it used to. My mind still remembers her touch, the gentle feel of her skin on mine. But most of all, my heart still aches for her love.   
  
I wish I could change the past, rewrite all the wrongs I have done. Millions of people would still live and breath. I see visions of the future that   
frighten even me. I see a boy that looks nearly exactly like me become a Jedi and end the wicked rule of my master. His face was so   
fresh in my mind. His wisdom is his most powerful ally. I see a girl that resembles Padmè, her courage and determination is unearthly.   
//Angel do you know them?//  
  
  
  
But I'd give it all up just for you,  
  
Just to have you near me,  
  
I'd give it all up just for you,  
  
You bring me up, Your bring me down,  
  
You turn me inside out,  
  
I'd give it all up just for you,   
  
  
  
//Angel, did you love me right up to the end?// I will avenge your death some day, Padmè, I promise. I will cry silently for you every day until one   
day my mechanical body and my soul can rest in harmony together with you and our dearest friends. I hate the darkside, I hate myself for   
what I have become, a mechanical monster. //Angel, does any good still live inside me?//   
  
//But Angel, know this, I'd give it all up just for you!//  
  
  
Please Review, I really want to know if I should write another songfic that I have in mind. Also if anybody reading this would be so kind  
as to go read and review my other sotries that would be fantastic - LSM 


End file.
